Together at Last
by Shaman Zel
Summary: AAMRN of course, Letter scenario
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: ya ya ya don't own blah blah

Disclaimers: ya ya ya don't own blah blah

Together at Last

By Shaman Zel

"Misty, breakfast!" Daisy called.

When she received no response, she called again. "Misty?" Again she heard nothing for an answer, so she went upstairs to Misty's room. When she got to the door, she heard sobbing and opened the door a crack to reveal a crying Misty.

"Misty, what's wrong?" she said in a more compassionate tone. When this only made Misty sob even harder, Daisy went inside. Misty was sitting on the floor, her legs folded underneath her. She held a picture of a young man in her hands and was weeping uncontrollably.

"Misty, you're only 14, you have a long life ahead of you. You'll get over him. Besides, there are plenty more guys handsomer than him. In fact, you could go see that Rudy guy on Trovita, he was nice."

"You don't understand Daisy, I love Ash, and I'll never love anyone else." Misty bantered.

"Ash, is it? Ash Ketchum by any chance?" asked Daisy with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"We received a letter in the mail four days ago from him."

Misty was already down stairs. Rummaging through the letter box. She tore open the envelope and began to read…

Misty, 

Its been three months since I last saw you. Perhaps you didn't notice, time flies when you're having fun, right? The fun you must be having while I am absent, because I am absent. Time passed painfully slow on my end. Three long months spent on day at a time in heartache. 

During our time together, which I believe was too short, I did all I could to deserve you. It obviously wasn't enough, or else you would have stayed. Tell me, what did I do wrong? Where did I blunder? Do you have any idea how much it hurt when you supported Daniel rather than me? How would you feel if the one that you try to win for, your source of determination, your love, roots for your opponent? A complete stranger? I almost committed suicide that night, and I cried myself to sleep.

There, I said it. I love you. I think I always have, but I only began to realize it when I saw Brock after the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys. I realized that I was as stricken as he was, just more subtly. I never had the determination to tell you in person. Why did I win Indigo? For you, to prove myself worthy of your beautiful face, flaming tresses of hair, intoxicating scent, your kind and gentle nature. Obviously what I did was not enough. 

Do you remember that time when we danced at the Maiden's Peak festival? Perhaps you don't. I will cherish that recollection forever. You were always pretty, but that night you were truly stunning. I wanted to have those moments last forever, with you in my arms, your fingers intertwined with mine. I didn't know it was possible, but a fell even deeper. Every moment I spent in your company, I treasure.

I was wrong to ever insult your angelic beauty. How could I be so heartless? How could I even joke about you being a "scrawny runt"? You aren't the sister of the "Sensational Sisters" they are the sister of an angel.

Did you ever notice that over the years I grew less "dense"? I'm back to normal now. What do I mean? When I was nine, one year before your presence graced mine, I was involved in a car accident. My mom was untouched, but my dad died, and I suffered major head injuries. The doctor reported that if enough stimulus was giving, I'd be returned to speed. Our arguments were excellent stimuli. Although I can no more challenge your remarkable wits that your dazzling beauty.

I see that this letter has dragged on. I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry that you had to deal with an unworthy thing like me. I just wanted to put my feelings into words. It seems like everyone knew, maybe even you. Perhaps that is the true reason that you stayed, out of pity. But I digress. I feel I need to be with you, or at least near you. If you were ever somehow endangered without me near… I could never live with that. I need you close or… or I will put my miserable flame of existence out, and dispose of the burden I have been on everyone's shoulders. Answer me soon, Remember me Always.

Ash

P.S. Your bike money is enclosed. Is that really why you followed me?

Sure enough, two thousand dollars were enclosed. Misty slumped to the ground, stunned. 

"All this time, and I never knew…" She whispered. "I'm really sorry Ash, I really am." Then she remembered what was at the end of the letter.

"… I will put my miserable flame of existence out…"

"Oh no, he's means suicide!!!" Misty looked at the date. "He sent this seven days ago! He needs me now!"

Misty hastily scrawled a note telling her sisters where she was going and left it on the door of the refrigerator.

Then, she raced to the bike shop, bought their fastest bike, and pedaled as if there was no tomorrow. [Without you, there is no tomorrow.] Misty thought. She biked straight through Viridian Forest, despite her fear of bugs, and didn't stop at nightfall. She arrived in Pallet Town at early dawn. 

Ash's house was easy to spot, Mr. Mime was already sweeping the front path. Misty tore inside without even knocking and flew up the stairs to Ash's room. She was greeted by an uncomfortable stillness. She saw a tear stained letter on Ash's desk. 

Misty slowly read…

Goodbye. If I am to be buried, you'll find my corpse at the bottom of the near cliffs.

Ash

"The paper is still wet, there might still be hope!" said the rational part of Misty's mind. Misty streaked back downstairs and onto her bike. When she saw Ash, she yelled.

"Ash! Stop!! Don't do it! Ash!!!" …


	2. Default Chapter

/This partly a song fic, the lyrics come from A love Before Time, from Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon./

"How long since I've seen her?" Ash mused, "Has it really been only three months? How I have longed for you, its tearing up my heart."

Ash Ketchum lay on his bed with his head in his arms. His mother had left for a convention earlier, and wouldn't be back for eight days. 

"Wait, that's perfect!" he elated. "Mail never takes longer than 5 days to deliver, and the distance from here to Cerulean is not more than 2 days travel. I know But if she doesn't answer..."

Ash went to his desk and took up his pen. And began slowly pouring his thoughts into the paper, going through copious drafts.

7 days pass...

"She still is not here! 5 days and 2 days makes 7 days! She should be here! I got confirmation from the post office that the letter was received in 3 days time. She hates me!! I knew it."

Ash Ketchum cried himself to a dreamless sleep.

*Bring!* 

Ash's alarm clock gave him a rude awakening. The first thing on his mind was Misty, as usual. He paused to look out the window in calm reflection.

_If the Sky opened up for me,_  


  
/Misty,/ he thought, /Remember me, for who I was, not for what I could have been/

The trainer from pallet got up from bed to write his last letter. He saw the cliffs in the distance. /A perfect death/ he reflected.

_And the mountains disappeared,  
_

  
Then he walked slowly to the cliff edge. He saw the oceans expanse sparkling, glittering beneath him. It reminded him of Misty, and he almost lost his resolve.

_If seas ran dry, turned to dust,_  


  
The sun was still low, it would never rise again for him.

_And the sun refused to rise,_  


When he arrived, he thought he heard her angelic voice behind him. "No, only an illusion, I hear Her everywhere" He waited for ten seconds then flung his arms out as if to embrace the darkness, and gave himself to the wind.

_I would still,_  


  
"Noooo!!" screamed Misty. She had arrived just seconds late. "My stupid bike is too slow." She collapsed at the cliffs edge. "But I can join him." And Misty did as she saw Ash had done, bracing herself for her death. Only then, did she surrender herself to the whim of the wind. 

_Find my way,_  


  
Misty closed her eyes in a smile and she saw the ground rushing towards her. Somehow she caught up to Ash, and she opened her eyes and reached over to clasp his hand. She looked in his eyes, and they knew.

_By that light, I see in your eyes,_  


  
As they hurtled to their doom, the two teenagers came together in a tight embrace. 

_The world I know,  
_  


They kissed, in one that would last for all time.

_Fades away, but you stay._


End file.
